Tempestade De Sentimentos
by Megawinsone
Summary: Rin finalmente consegue o que tanto quer de seu amado Sesshoumaru, mas tudo tem seu preço e esse acordo vai fazer a jovem Rin se arrepender ou será que a ambos? Uma noite que vai mudar a normalidade em que viviam, nada será como antes...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: No Limiar Do Desespero**

Logo após completar dezoito anos, Rin começou a perceber que estava completamente apaixonada por Sesshoumaru. Já faziam longos dez anos que viera morar com ele no belo palácio em estilo rústico. Antes disto, ela vivia o seguindo em longas caminhadas, mas tudo acabou depois da derrota de Naraku.

Apesar de amar imensamente seu senhor, temia ser rejeitada por ele e muitas vezes até tentou uma aproximação com ele, porém sem muito sucesso. Porque o belo youkai vivia cercado de fêmeas por todos os lados, usava as mulheres até enjoar e as largava sem pena alguma, isso a deixava receosa.

Mais uma noite que não conseguia pregar o olho de tanta pensar, no intuito de descobrir um jeito de se aproximar dele, apertou forte as cobertas que estavam em sua cintura e suspirou cansada. Resolveu levantar-se e ir aonde seu amado costumava estar, logo depois de ter uma noite prazerosa com alguma youkai.

Em passos lentos aproximou-se do espelho com moldura prata e pequenos detalhes de flores entaladas nos cantos, lembrando que este foi um presente que ganhou de aniversário de seu senhor há pouco tempo. Sem mais delongas encarou sua imagem minuciosamente, para então pentear o cabelo, ajeitar o seu quimono florido bordado a ouro e sair do quarto, seguindo em direção a biblioteca, onde bateu na porta algumas vezes, para então ouvir a voz dele.

– Pode entrar Rin – Falou com sua típica voz fria. Sem demonstrar emoção, imediatamente a garota adentrou.

– Preciso falar com você! – Sentou-se de fronte a ele.

– Aconteceu algo, para me procurar a essa hora da madrugada? – Parou de escrever e olhou curioso para a moça. (Como ela está linda, pena que ela é uma humana).

– Eu queria te falar que eu ... – Abaixou a cabeça vermelha de vergonha.

– Continue – Debruçou-se sobre a mesa e a encarou interessado.

– Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você – Sussurrou em um fio de voz, e mesmo assim ele escutou muito bem o que ela disse.

– O que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou se levantando.

– Me corresponda! – Respondeu inocentemente.

– Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso, por mais que eu queira você é uma simples humana – Tocou o ombro dela, notou que ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Eu faria tudo para ter você uma única vez, nem que não nos vejamos mais depois – O encarou com receio no olhar.

– Tem certeza disso? Depois que começarmos não poderemos voltar atrás – A puxou para os braços e acariciou suas costas e roçou seus lábios nos dela.

O beijo começou terno e depois tornou-se avassalador, as mãos dele vagueavam para cima e para baixo no frágil corpo da garota, que gemia extasiada com a boa sensação que estava sentindo. Num gesto rápido Sesshoumaru tirou a roupa de sua amante, a deitou no tapete azul, retirou suas vestes e a amou ali mesmo, mesmo que fosse por apenas uma noite.

No dia seguinte Rin acordou com o barulho ensurdecedor da tempestade que se formava fora da mansão, levantou-se e não o encontrou ao seu lado e sim sentado em sua mesa a encarando com desdém no olhar.

– Arrume-se, não quero mais ver você aqui – Jogou as roupas de Rin por cima dela.

– Mas a nossa noite foi maravilhosa, por que não podemos ficar juntos? – Levantou-se angustiada.

– Trato é trato, uma noite apenas e você me deixaria em paz – Dirigiu-se até ela, a pegou pelo braço e a guiou até a saída da fortaleza a jogando no lado de fora.

– Mas eu te amo! Você não pode fazer isso comigo – Gritou entre lágrimas.

– Não me importo, coloque em sua cabeça que somos diferentes, nunca iria dar certo, não quero ter filhos com uma humana – Virou-se e entrou deixando a chuva que começou a cair molhar a face e o corpo de Rin.

A garota estava desesperada não sabia o que faria, não agüentaria ficar sem ele, o amava e não acreditava que fora tola o suficiente para ser expulsa do lado dele, não poderia viver sem ele, a morte talvez fosse mais convidativa nesse momento tão triste.

Todos os seus sonhos foram por água abaixo, precisava dar um fim ao seu sofrimento. Suas lágrimas lambiam seu rosto juntamente com a forte chuva que caia, a lama cobriu sua roupa, e sem querer tropeçou num galho e caiu.

Sabia o que iria fazer não voltaria atrás, essa era a solução que tinha nesse momento, aproximou-se do grande desfiladeiro, olhou friamente para baixo e não temeu a altura que viu. Quando estava pronta para pular alguém a segurou pelo braço, Rin imediatamente se virou e encarou o meio-irmão de seu amado que parecia preocupado com ela.

– Rin, não vale a pena! – Murmurou o meio-youkai.

– Me deixa pular Inuyasha, não vou conseguir viver sem o Sesshoumaru – Insistiu a jovem desesperada.

– Inuyasha, me deixa falar com ela – Kagome pediu e se aproximou da garota que a abraçou chorando.

– Como quiser, grite se ela tentar alguma loucura novamente – Gritou o homem de madeixas prateadas, antes de se afastar.

– Pode deixar... – Sussurrou a atual sacerdotisa do vilarejo, puxando a moça de cabelos pretos para se sentar próxima de uma árvore e bem longe do penhasco.

* * *

**Continua**

**-

* * *

  
**

**Nota****:** Espero que gostem! Digam-me o que estão achando da fic, se está boa ou não. Bjs.


	2. Refletindo

**Capítulo 2: Refletindo**

Rin acompanhou Kagome e sentou-se com ela debaixo de uma árvore, longe do precipício que tentou pular anteriormente, encarou um pouco a morena que a analisava com certa preocupação.

– O Inuyasha deveria ter me deixado pular.. – Rin choramingou.

– Rin, esqueça isso, vamos me conte o que aconteceu... garanto que você vai se sentir melhor – Murmurou a sacerdotisa.

– Kagome, fiz tudo errado, eu pensei que o Sesshoumaru mudaria depois de ficarmos juntos, mas me enganei, como fui burra em forçar ele a se deitar comigo, propus algo que me arrependo – Sussurrou a garota com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não fale isso, não se culpe, você acha que ele teria algo intimo com você se caso não sentisse nada, só por causa do que você supostamente propôs? – Pediu cautelosa a esposa de Inuyasha.

– Não sei, sabe, eu ouvi tantas coisas sobre as aventuras amorosas dele... as criadas comentavam que ele era rude depois que dormia com as youkais que cediam aos seus encantos. Eu pensei que comigo seria diferente, triste ilusão – Murmurou em prantos.

– Calma, não fique assim, creio que ele vai se arrepender do que fez contigo, é uma intuição que tenho – Kagome gesticulou.

– Como eu queria ficar com ele, mas não creio que ele vá mudar de idéia tão rapidamente, ele é muito orgulhoso – Confessou a jovem.

– Venha comigo e com o Inuyasha para o vilarejo, lá você vai se sentir melhor – Forçou um sorriso a sacerdotisa, para tentar animar a garota.

– Eu não sei... – Respondeu Rin pensativa.

Enquanto isso no castelo do senhor das terras do oeste, Sesshoumaru estava sentado em sua cadeira na biblioteca pensando nos últimos acontecimentos que haviam ocorrido nas últimas horas, por mais que tentasse ser indiferente ainda se preocupava com Rin, pena que cedeu aos seus instintos, colocando tudo a perder. Não deveria ter cedido a ela, deveria ter sido mais forte, como se sentia um fraco. Suspirou indignado e encheu o copo com conhaque, precisava de uma bebida forte para tentar esquecer a insanidade que fizera, pelo menos por algumas horas. De repente o silêncio que tanto o fazia refletir foi quebrado pela chegada barulhenta de seu servo, que adentrou na biblioteca de forma escandalosa.

– Ssssenhor Ssshoumaru, uma dass sservass viu a jovem Rin tentar pular do precipício e o seu meio-irmão a sssalvar.. Por que a Rin fez isso? O Sssenhor não vai fazer nada a respeito? – Jaken inquiriu agitado, fazendo Sesshoumaru arregalar os olhos surpreso por alguns segundos com tamanha falta de educação de seu servo de entrar ali e lhe questionar, mas isso era de menos.

– Saia daqui seu inútil e não ouse mais entrar aqui desse jeito e me fazer um monte de perguntas, isso somente me mostra que estou cercado de insolentes. Não me interessa mais o que a Rin faz ou deixa de fazer, ela não mora mais aqui e não me importune mais – Vociferou o youkai de madeixas prateadas se levantando da cadeira.

– Masss sssenhor – Protestou o youkai verde.

– Jaken, eu preciso ficar sozinho para pensar, retire-se agora! – Elevou a voz perigosamente o senhor das terras do oeste, fazendo o servo sair mais do que apressado da biblioteca.

– Rin... estou completamente de mãos atadas, não sei o que fazer, foi melhor assim – Sussurrou voltando a se sentar e a encher o copo com mais conhaque.

Nesse mesmo instante na floresta, Rin resolveu aceitar o convite de sua amiga e ir com ela até o vilarejo, pois não tinha para onde ir. As quatro primeiras semanas da jovem no vilarejo foram bons, aos poucos ela estava se acostumando com a simplicidade do lugar. Kagome e Inuyasha a convidaram para morar na mesma casa que eles, a pequena casa era a maior do vilarejo, possuindo três quartos, um banheiro, uma cozinha e uma sala. O casal estava esperando o seu primeiro filho, depois de anos juntos e naquele dia que encontraram Rin estavam voltando da viagem que fizeram a época de Kagome.

Atualmente Rin estava ajudando Kagome, que estava grávida de quatro meses a atender o pessoal do vilarejo e das vilas vizinhas, ela recepcionava as pessoas que se aglomeravam na sala da casa da sacerdotisa. A ex-protegida de Sesshsoumaru estava um pouco melhor da decepção que sofreu, mas ainda pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela, passando algumas noites em claro, que não passava despercebido pelos mais próximos da garota. Quando ela finalmente achou que podia tocar a vida em frente, algo inesperado aconteceu a pegando de surpresa.e conversando com sua amiga, um mal-estar que começou há quatro dias atrás e persistiu durante o jantar daquela noite, fazendo a sacerdotisa franzir a testa em preocupação e seguir a adolescente até o dormitório.

– O que está acontecendo Rin? – Inquiriu a mulher de cabelos escuros.

– Não estou me sentindo bem, um enjôo que começou a alguns dias atrás... acompanhado de vômitos, nada pára no meu estômago – Respondeu preocupada a garota, sentando-se em sua cama.

– Rin, eu quero que você me responda uma coisa... a sua menstruação está atrasada? – Pediu a sacerdotisa analisando a face da garota se contrair.

– Kagome, eu acho que sim... você sabe o que eu tenho? – Perguntou receosa a garota.

– Espere aqui, vou pegar uma coisa lá no meu quarto e daí poderei lhe dizer o que creio que seja – Replicou a morena saindo do dormitório da jovem, deixando-a pensativa.

Kagome estava com um pressentimento nada bom sobre isso, desconfiava que Rin estivesse grávida, temia que a garota se desesperasse e fizesse alguma loucura. Se ela estivesse esperando um filho de Sesshoumaru, qual seria a reação dele refletiu se caso Rin resolvesse contar, ninguém saberia previr. Enquanto procurava os últimos testes de gravidez que comprou na sua época, uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça, mas para que tudo corresse bem precisaria da ajuda de seu marido. Achando o teste se dirigiu para o quarto de sua hóspede, onde a encontrou em prantos, suspirou e se aproximou dela. Calmamente explicou como ela deveria proceder com o teste e sentou-se na cama da garota esperando seu retorno, depois de quinze minutos a garota adentrou no quarto e estendeu o exame para sua amiga ver o resultado.

– Não entendo como lê isso, mas você sabe – Estendeu o exame, que foi pego imediatamente pela sacerdotisa.

– Deixe-me ver – Kagome olhou cuidadosa e viu que o resultado deu positivo, isso a fez levantar uma das sobrancelhas.

– Então... o que deu? – Pediu curiosa e temerosa ao mesmo tempo.

– Rin, sente-se aqui do meu lado – Gesticulou a mulher de Inuyasha.

– Kagome, você está me deixando nervosa – Disse a garota sentando-se no colchão.

– Sei que no inicio talvez o que vou contar seja difícil, mas você tem que ser forte – Começou a sacerdotisa, sendo cortada pela garota que estava angustiada.

– Fala logo, por favor, sem rodeios.

– Você está grávida e suponho pelo que você me contou essa criança seja de Sesshoumaru – Contou pegando nas mãos da jovem.

– Ai, Kagome, o que ele fará quando souber.. – Rin choramingou e abraçou a amiga, que retribuiu.

– Não tema, nós acharemos uma solução, se você quiser ele nunca saberá que é o pai da criança – Sugeriu a sacerdotisa.

– Isso é bobagem Kagome, ele saberá – Disse Inuyasha adentrando no quarto.

– Só se nós contarmos – Replicou a morena ao marido.

– Sesshoumaru é um youkai completo, ele vai saber que ela está esperando um filho dele, só pelo cheiro, não tem nada que podemos fazer – Argumentou o meio youkai sério.

– Acabo de decidir que não vou me esconder dele, vou contar, mesmo que ele não queira, eu vou ter essa criança – Gesticulou a jovem se levantando.

– Isso é loucura Rin, ele vai te matar – Opinou a mulher de Inuyasha.

– É um risco que tenho que correr, mas faremos isso somente quando a minha barriga começar a aparecer – Rin falou decidida.

– Se caso mudar de idéia fique sabendo que te apoiaremos do mesmo jeito – Kagome garantiu.

E dessa maneira Kagome e Inuyasha saíram do dormitório da garota e foram até a sala para conversar o que fariam depois daquela descoberta e como ajudariam a jovem Rin em relação à Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando a minha fic, desculpem a demora em postar esse capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**O Plano de Kagome**

**

* * *

**

Quando o casal chegou à sala, acomodou-se nas almofadas azuis e vermelhas, com detalhes de flores, que ficavam perto de uma pequena lareira, que estava acessa, por causa do frio que fazia naquela noite.

– O que vamos fazer? Tem algo em mente? – Pediu Inuyasha abraçando a morena, que sorriu travessa.

– Tenho sim, mas primeiro preciso convencer a Rin que é loucura contar para o Sesshoumaru, ele é muito imprevisível – Respondeu de forma pensativa.

– Você pode falar para ela... que é melhor esperar a criança nascer para ir falar com ele – Aconselhou o meio-youkai.

– Não, Inuyasha, precisa ser algo mais dramático, precisamos fazer o teu irmão sofrer um pouco, será que ele sentiria ciúmes de Rin? – Inquiriu mais empolgada.

– Para falar a verdade Kagome, eu não sei se aquele teimoso sente algo por ela, ele é muito frio – Inuyasha replicou gesticulando.

– Tudo já está planejado na minha cabeça, só preciso que você me ajude a executar o resto do plano – A morena contrapôs de forma convencida.

– Está bem, dependendo do que for eu até posso ajudar – Concordou desconfiado.

– Ótimo... o meu plano é o seguinte...

Enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome discutiam o plano e seus detalhes, no dormitório de hóspedes, a jovem Rin estava deitada na cama e não conseguia dormir, por mais que quisesse, pois aquela novidade tinha mexido com ela, a deixando um pouco mais contente, milhões de coisas vieram em sua mente, dúvidas e medos. Agora sozinha em seu quarto podia refletir melhor sobre tudo, suspirou ao ficar insegura se devia contar ou não a Sesshoumaru sobre a criança, depois que passou a adrenalina da notícia, não tinha tanta certeza o que fazer, e com esses e mais outros pensamentos adormeceu.

No dia seguinte Kagome acordou um pouco mais tarde que o habitual, enquanto Inuyasha tinha saído cedo para visitar Sango e Miroku, numa vila vizinha. A morena se espreguiçou, antes de sair da cama, pegar suas roupas para ir tomar banho nas termas ali próximas, mas antes iria passar no dormitório de Rin, para convidá-la para irem juntas tomarem banho e assim cuidarem uma da outra, pois com youkais perigosos por perto espreitando na floresta sempre era bom ir acompanhada. Ao adentrar no quarto da garota se deparou com ela acordada e arrumando a cama.

– Rin como passou a noite? – Pediu a sacerdotisa.

– Um pouco agitada, a notícia me deixou ansiosa e confusa, devo confessar – Respondeu a garota num sussurro.

– Compreendo, mas não fique assim mais cedo ou mais tarde as coisas se ajeitaram de uma forma que você nem imagina – Kagome falou confiante.

– Rezo para que sim – Rin falou de uma forma sonhadora, que não passou despercebido pela esposa de Inuyasha.

– Gostaria de me acompanhar até as termas para um banho? – Perguntou a sacerdotisa.

– Mas é claro, um banho quente vai me fazer relaxar e a pensar melhor – Falou ao mesmo em que pegava um kimono esverdeado que ganhou de sua amiga.

Enquanto isso, na vila onde Miroku e Sango moravam, Inuyasha estava chegando à casa do casal e enxergou um menino de quatro anos caminhando no pátio da residência.

– Oi, Tio Inuyasha! – Cumprimentou o guri de forma faceira.

– Oi Tychiro! Sua mãe está em casa? – Inquiriu o meio youkai pegando o garoto no colo.

– Você está com sorte, ela recém chegou de uma caçada – Respondeu o garoto sorrindo.

– E seu pai? – Pediu Inyasha adentrando na cabana.

– Está na floresta ainda junto com o Tio Kohaku – Gesticulou a criança.

– Oi Inuyasha, como vai a Kagome e a Rin? – Pediu Sango se aproximando de seu amigo e pegando o filho no colo, para então voltar a sentar.

– Ela está bem, a gravidez corre bem, agora a Rin está com problemas.. – Respondeu sincero sentando-se próximo da morena, que contraiu a face em sinal de preocupação.

– Filho, vai brincar no quarto com o presente que a tia Kagome lhe deu, pois preciso ter uma conversa de adulto com seu tio – Ordenou a morena olhando para o menino.

– Certo, até depois... – Aceitou sem questionar, pois sabia que sua mãe queria falar algo em particular, sem demorar muito foi até seu dormitório.

– Vamos me conte o que aconteceu... não me diga que o Sesshoumaru apareceu lá na vila e fez mau a Rin ou ela foi atrás dele? – Inquiriu preocupada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa.

– Não, foi um pouco pior, ela descobriu ontem que está grávida de Sesshoumaru – Falou o meio-youkai sem rodeios.

– O que? O que ela pretende fazer agora? – Perguntou exasperada.

– Ela quer contar para o meu irmão, mas tanto eu como a Kagome achamos uma tolice da parte dela fazer isso, ele com certeza não hesitaria em tirar a vida dela – Inuyasha gesticulou.

– Isso é verdade, ele não gostaria de ter um filho mestiço. Ela não pode contar assim na cara dura, senão o Sesshoumaru vai surtar – Sango concordou nervosa.

– Isso que a Kagome também acha, conversamos muito ontem a noite, e ela está pensando em fazer algo para ajudar – Confessou se levantando e andando de um lado e do outro.

– A Kagome tem um plano não tem? – Questionou interessada.

– Tem sim e pelo que sei até que não é muito difícil, nós só teremos de saber lidar com a Rin para que tudo dê certo – O irmão do senhor do oeste proclamou cruzando os braços.

– Se a Kagome lhe mandou aqui, creio que faço parte deste plano não é? – Conclui se levantando do chão.

– Sim, você acertou! – O rapaz de madeixas prateada assentiu com a cabeça.

– O que está esperando para me contar tudo sobre o plano? Conte-me logo! – Exigiu exasperada.

– Está bem, ela quer que você e o Kohaku fiquem alguns dias lá em casa e que você invente que o Sesshoumaru está procurando uma noiva youkai para se casar, porque ele quer logo um herdeiro puro sangue – Inuyasha revelou – O intuito disso é fazer a Rin desistir de contar da gravidez para ele.

– Entendi... mas o Kohaku vai ter importância no plano em que aspecto? – Questionou curiosa.

– Isso só a Kagome pode dizer, por isso que ela chamou vocês lá – Confessou sério.

– E eu entro em qual parte do plano? – Disse Miroku interrompendo a conversa ao se aproximar da esposa.

– Você fica em casa cuidando do nosso filho, esse é o seu papel nesse plano – Sango respondeu rindo, fazendo Inuyasha cair na gargalhada também ao ver a cara de vitima do monge.

– Mas Sangozinha... eu não posso viver sem você, me deixa ir junto – Implorou encarando a esposa, que contraiu a face.

– Está bem! Então vamos todos! – Falou séria, fazendo seu marido ficar entusiasmado.

Enquanto isso, no castelo do senhor das terras do oeste, Sesshoumaru acordava de um pesadelo que envolvia Rin. O youkai encontrava-se suando frio, levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela, onde constatou que tinha dormido demais, isso não era típico dele.

* * *

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **Muito obrigado pelos comentários, por favor, continuem me dizendo o que estão achando da fic. O que acharam desse capítulo?


End file.
